


Requests!

by ForTheLoveOf1776



Series: Ace's Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Requests, but i can write sequels to oneshots maybe, cursed writing, give me stuff to write!, i had no idea where i was going with this though, i'm bored af y'all, i'm sorry for this monstrosity, no i'm not, oneshots only!, will add to it as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOf1776/pseuds/ForTheLoveOf1776
Summary: This is my collection of oneshots, requests or otherwise.Please comment requests and/or prompts, and I'll write them for you!
Relationships: any relationship as long as it stands morally with me
Series: Ace's Oneshot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057496
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Requests!

**Author's Note:**

> Crack 
> 
> This is literal crack

Picture this: a person on holiday break in the middle of a pandemic, bored out of her mind as they struggle to find something to do. Well, she could always finish up her drafts for other fanfics or even *le gasp* continue on with their non-fanfiction WIPs (oh, the horror!) but no. Now is not the time.

Then flies open the door. She jumps, slamming the laptop lid closed in case it was a person snooping on their work. Alas, it was just her Attention.

"Get to work! Do something productive! Work on your WIPs! Anything but this!" the accused scowls.

"Since when did you become me mudder?" she says, immediately transforming into Specs from Newsies (1992). She waves her hand, changing into the musical version instead because that is way better than the movie. Also, they're Racetrack now (favourite character, duh).

Launching into an incredible tap number, they ignore the side-stage yelling from the stage crew because goddammit, King Of New York is at the start of Act II not Act I, and who let this person on stage anyway? and continue to evade the capture of their Attention towards other, anti-procrastination things. The self-proclaimed King of New York completes the number and is awarded a crown for officially becoming the King of New York.

Delighted with this turn of events, they immediately kill their Attention and scale the Empire State Building in one fell swoop. Crowds cluster at her feet, clamouring and jostling for a closer look at their King. But something is off. She's still bored. Imagination time over, and they're abruptly yanked back into their merciless reality. Oh well.

She's still staring at the cursor, waiting for another word to be written. The page is full of next to nothing. Suddenly, inspiration strikes!

(Literally. The roof is crashed through by Inspiration, landing in your typical hero's pose on the floor and whacking an Idea into their head.)

Ask the internet to give her writing requests for one of the fandoms she's invested in! Genius! A quick way to procrastinate while actually being productive, while also making others happy. With a few wrong turns and starting off wrong, she finally managed to make their oneshot (request) collection and wrote down a quick breakdown of the (totally true) past events in their life, which also happened to include waaaaaaaay too many parentheses for it to be legal.

DISCLAIMER: this author was convicted with using too many parentheses and as a punishment, instead of community service hours, was forced to revive her Attention.

So now, she looks straight into the laptop, no, _through_ the laptop, and stares right at you on the other side.

Hi.

This isn't weird whatsoever.

(They make eye contact with you. "Hi, y/n." they say-)

Just kidding. I could never.

But they digress, and continue on with explaining their agenda for tackling boredom.

"Request in the comment section below with anything you'd like to see written by yours truly. I will write from any of my fandoms (Hamilton, Newsies, Marvel, Star Wars, Umbrella Academy, and even Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus - just whatever y'all want)."

Now, having completed this horror of a story, she checks for errors, deeming it satisfactory, posts, and closes the laptop, waiting for their inbox to be flooded with comments and requests.

(Here's to hoping!)

(the parentheses strike again)


End file.
